


Manners Maketh Cardassian

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 10 years later, Aging, Alien Culture, Flashbacks, Multi, Post-War, Reunions, The Fall - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story was set after The Fall series, in 2386. Garak had been selected as the new Cardassian castellan(The Fall:The Crimson Shadow), meanwhile Dr. Bashir was living on Andor with Sarina Douglas after resigning from Starfleet and saving the Andorian race(The Fall:A Ceremony of Losses/The Poisoned Chalice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part I is cold and serious but I promise to make it up in Part II.

#1

 

坐在船员餐厅靠近舷窗的位置，朱利安·巴希尔看着窗外向后驶去的星点。他当然可以不去。但有何不可？正如他同样找不到去的理由。

几日前，奥布瑞恩联系上了他。自从离开星际舰队之后，这位热心的老朋友突然关心起了他的安康。天气怎么样？安多是不是如同外界所知的那样天寒地冻？巴希尔只能告诉他，郊外会很冷，不建议带莫莉来这里圣诞野营；城市之外会有一层恒温罩，而且，对，安多利安人把他当作了英雄。生活在他们之中，只需要担心这些蓝皮人的热情把他烤焦了。

奥布瑞恩大笑了起来，随即又有些愁眉苦脸，开始絮叨莫莉报考星舰学院的事。上了年纪之后，迈尔斯开始变得多话了起来。巴希尔有点怀念当年自治同盟战争时的情况：他照料完伤患，一身疲惫地从医务室走出来；奥布瑞恩同样困倦地从某个维修管道爬出来。在夸克酒吧碰面之后，两人一声不吭地各自喝完一杯，再一声不吭地各自回舱房。近两年在第二深空九站的相处却不尽相同。

 “我告诉她去学院是更好的选择。你猜她怎么回我？”奥布瑞恩在屏幕另一头晃着头，“‘你不也没有去学院上学吗？你难道后悔过？’这个小东西！我跟惠子抱怨，她倒是宽心得很，‘是时候让孩子自己选择了’。当然，当然！”巴希尔端起一小杯冒着白泡的根啤，与奥布瑞恩隔着屏幕碰杯，然后共同饮下。

“说到惠子，我这个星期要去一趟卡达西亚。”奥布瑞恩放下玻璃杯，擦了擦嘴，“星联志愿者撤离卡达西亚，你知道吧？她是最后一批。各种牵绊，想象一下，她舍不得走。现在盖瑞克要开一场送客大会，我猜她总算意识到是时候回家了。”

“送客大会？”巴希尔嗅到了话里不同寻常的地方。

“对啊，请几个当年在站上的老熟人。琦拉上校说她没空，所以应该只有我、你还有达克斯了。达克斯说可以稍我们一程。你没受到请柬吗？”

巴希尔尴尬地左右手传换着杯子，“事实上，没有。”

“哦。”这回奥布瑞恩也陷入了同样的安静。巴希尔知道原因。哪怕长期以来小心翼翼地避让，他自己对星联的背叛还是时不时会从看似波澜不惊的表象刺穿出来，扎破涉此话题者的手。盖瑞克政府对星联的友谊始于其建立之初，这位深谋远虑政客当然不愿意危及被小心呵护着的同盟。  

然而奥布瑞恩却哼了一声，“他终于放弃希望了。”

“什么希望？”

“你去卡达西亚。”奥布瑞恩耸耸肩，“这些年你一直都不去。我的意思是，当时你还在星际舰队，来去自如的。定居下来之后就更不可能了。”

听到他的解释，巴希尔不知为什么似乎松下一口气。当然，怎么可能有别的理由呢？他拍了拍显示屏的边框，仿佛在拍着老友的肩头。“那就祝你们一路顺风。”倒干酒瓶之后，他们互道晚安，关掉了通话。

萨瑞娜从实验室回来的时候，看见的是这样一副场景：巴希尔站在窗边，双手扶着玻璃幕墙，若有所思地望着灯火斑斓的夜景——迟缓的护城河、途经的悬浮车、住宅区中全家一起散步的居民，全都在星星点点的深色夜空下流动着。些微的灯光从圆形的窗口投射进来，把巴希尔的脸藏在了暗影中。

“电脑，灯光调至百分之五十。”随着萨瑞娜的指令，房间变得明亮起来。巴希尔闻声扭过了头，看到她，露出习惯性的微笑，但没有离开现在所站的位置，“你回来得比平常早啊。”

有什么事不对。萨瑞娜敏锐地察觉到，但掩盖住了担忧的表情。对待巴希尔，如果直接问哪里出了问题，她通常只能收获一个半是让她放心、半是求她不要再问的眼神。于是她只是把医疗包从肩头取下来放进柜中，仿佛对异常毫无察觉，接着复制了一杯常喝的红叶茶，在桌前坐了下来。

茶的热气还没完全退却，巴希尔就朝她走了过来，抽出桌子对面的座椅坐下，然后向她递出一块数据板。

“这是什么？”萨瑞娜已经猜到了，这正是让巴希尔苦恼的原因。

“请柬，你看了就知道。”巴希尔抿紧了嘴，鼻梁上的深纹加粗几分。但至少他愿意谈谈了。萨瑞娜接过数据板，把目光从那张混杂焦虑和犹疑的脸上转到了手头的文字上。

_“亲爱的医生：我很抱歉，没有够早地联系到你——”_

哦，现在她知道请柬出自谁手，也能解释朱利安当下这般模样的原因了。

_“——考虑到你最近搬了家，打听到新的联系方式并不那么容易。同时，自从听说你的上级们撤销了对你的处分，哦，我现在可是欣喜万分。相信我，朱利安，这份喜悦不仅出于看到珍视的朋友再次免于法律的束缚，还因为时隔若干年，我终于再度看到你挺身而出，作为一个医生，而不仅仅作为一个奉命行事的星联军官。可幸，这份义举并没有让你陷入不可挽回的局面。’_

_“治理卡达西比预期中轻松许多。并不是自夸能力，我现在相当怀疑，是否负责国务细节的下属部门，还有议院中聚集的各地议员，他们才是卡达西真正的领导者？这样的情况可见所未见，毕竟，我熟知的卡达西一向只有两方势力的较量，军方和黑曜石会。现在，我真的有些搞糊涂了。我所见证的，到底是民主的传播，还是旧日的二流势力披上新皮囊、来占据他们垮台后留下的空缺？先不提黑曜石会，军方是否真正倒台，我就存疑。前一段时间，旧军方留下的影子，‘真理之路’，对付他们可让我伤透了脑筋。……’_

_“……现在星联要离开了，克林贡要离开了。所有外来的支援力量都要离开了。初步的战后修复工作已经完成，接下来就靠卡达西人民自己的本事，把这个国家往她未来可能变成的方向建设。我们共同认识的女士，惠子·奥布瑞恩，多年以来致力于卡达西农业重构的专家，同时也是我园艺学上的知音，近日也要启程回地球。我的挚友帕玛克建议为她举办一场欢送会，邀请所有我与她共同的朋友。我怎可能不被这样一个提议吸引？所以，朱利安，这一次你愿意来吗？”_

落款是两个字母，寄信人的姓名缩写。萨瑞娜关闭了数据板，抬头望向坐在对面的巴希尔，后者正在眼巴巴地望着她。“怎么了，朱利安？”生活在一起几年后，光凭眼神，她能读懂他所有的心思。她的嘴角浮出笑容，“你找朋友去玩，还要等我允许吗？”

——于是巴希尔把自己推到了这样的局面。坐在阿文丁号的船员餐厅里，观望群星如梭飞过，暗紫色的星云笼罩在白芒之后。摆在他面前的是一叠搭配着金属餐具的瓷器碗碟，达克斯正隔着餐桌，不确信地举起了一柄汤勺。

“朱利安，我现在还不确信这是个好主意。”她把勺子伸向一碗浓汤，搅动两下，却遭到了奥布瑞恩的阻拦。

“不像这样。”奥布瑞恩拿起了他的汤勺，不抵着虎口，而是把勺柄夹在了拇指尖和食指指肚间，同时用小拇指稳住，轻手轻脚地舀了一层汤水，喂进了自己的嘴巴里。他放下勺子，发现巴希尔和达克斯都用一种奇异的眼神看着他。

“迈尔斯，我从没见过你的吃相这么……斯文。”巴希尔斟酌着词句，达克斯的圆脸上浮现出赞同的神色。

“得了吧，我平时又不这样吃！”被称斯文，奥布瑞恩仿佛遭到了莫大的侮辱，把勺子拍在了桌面上。“在卡达西人间住了那么久，谁都会沾染点‘斯文’！”

早在之前，奥布瑞恩还驻扎在卡达西亚上提供工程支援的时候，他就跟巴希尔抱怨过这档子事儿。通常星联志愿者都会聚居在特定的街区，领取星联复制机制造的食物，无论战地配给还是火腿三明治。可惠子是个勇于尝试的人，还对融入当地文化有着莫大的兴趣，特别是有机会学到正宗占布肉汤的做法之后。不仅菜谱内容，还有用餐时的仪态，传统的餐桌排座，惠子在学到这些之后，统统二次传授给了她的丈夫。奥布瑞恩觉得自己提前一步撤离，有一部分原因就是逃离这优雅的折磨（并不是说他不愿意和惠子住在一起，或者他学不会餐桌礼仪）。至少，当时住在他家周边的卡达西人，都觉得这是一家有礼数的人类。

现在他倒是来传授这令人头疼的教养了。达克斯笨手笨脚地模仿着他的动作，捏着汤勺。汤勺危险地晃着，随时都可能掉到汤里，把热汤溅到脸上。这副模样叫她的船员看到可不好，虽说他们一度窥见他们三百多岁的舰长从这任宿主身上流露出的稚气。巴希尔摇摇头，从她手中摘走勺子，稳稳地端住了它。

“朱利安，你也会！”达克斯轻声惊叹，随即垮下眉毛，“我都忘了，盖瑞克肯定教过你。现在好了，我才是那个急需补课的人。还有，宴会上拿勺子的方式这么重要吗？好的，看你们的表情，我明白了，总之逃不过这一关是不是？”

“还有餐点顺序。”巴希尔补充一句。

“座位排序。”奥布瑞恩说，“呃，如果是家族聚会的话。”

“席间谈吐。你知道的，即使在家族之外，卡达西式的宴会还是会保持着互相挖苦的友好气息。”

“更别提这次聚会是特别为惠子举行的。”奥布瑞恩加上一条。

“哦。”达克斯捂住了头，随即把塞在衣襟前的手帕扯了下来，“我以为这只是趟轻松的见面呢！”

“除非某些人对礼仪斤斤计较。”巴希尔也摘下自己的手帕，叠放在餐桌上，迟疑两秒，还是站起身来，“如果没有别的事。”他绕开椅子，朝餐厅门口走去。他似乎听到了奥布瑞恩从鼻孔里哼出的恼怒，他们刚成为同事时，奥布瑞恩对他“自以为是的态度”就一度如此，嗤之以鼻。他不想回到当初那种样子，但是谁都知道，奥布瑞恩对他的怒气不会超过一杯根啤冒泡的时间，再说，他真的有点困倦。

 


	2. Chapter 2

_#2_

_……我都忘了，盖瑞克肯定教过你……_

艾兹瑞的声音还在他耳边回荡。她怎么会知道？当然，当然，她当过盖瑞克的心理顾问，当然会比别人知道的多一点，只不过是程度的问题。他自己都快忘了那些冗长的说教，有关餐桌礼仪。看来盖瑞克苦心的课程到头来还是成功的，他刚才端起勺子，不假思索就自然而然地使出了正确的姿势。

 巴希尔躺在阿文丁号客舱内的床板上。上次躺在星舰规格的床铺上是什么时候了？除了被关押在禁闭室里的时候？他望着空白的天花板，墙壁上悬挂的基本样式的图画。在常驻船员的卧室里，这些基本样式的图画都会被替换成他们私人喜欢的挂画或者挂毯，以及任何体现他们个人特征的饰物。客舱却永远没有特征，以相同的面目面对下一任住客。不知怎么，他的脑子里闪现出自己在第一号深空九站任职时的房间。

那不是星舰规格的房间。黑石的骨架，镂嵌着森绿或者橙黄的玻璃。床铺不仅狭窄，还硬到硌人，充满卡达西特色。倒不是说卡达西人不喜欢睡软一点的床铺，只不过他们不乐意在建造军事设施时关心这些微不足道的细节。比如盖瑞克，他就不喜欢睡石板床，尤其是在犯幽闭恐惧症的时候。在詹哈达集中营里时，他畏于黑暗狭窄的墙壁夹板，终于虚脱颓倒，巴希尔就借过他一只手枕在脑袋下。

他想起来，在集中营里放风的时候，盖瑞克也保持着不合时宜的礼仪。他们站在领牢饭的长队里，所有人都在不耐烦地推搡着，惹得旁边看守的詹哈达士兵时不时走上前来强制干涉，用裂解枪的枪口来维持秩序。盖瑞克默不作声地伸长脖子，观望着队伍的前端，一言不发地转回身。如果队伍还很长，他就会轻轻摇头。直到牢饭到手，他还是慢条斯理的，坐在石凳上，用一根粗糙的木勺挑起一点豆泥，缓慢地送进嘴里。巴希尔怀疑这个人是不是不会饿。当然，也可能跟他入狱还没几天有关系。

“风度，风度，”再早一点，还在他们每天都会共同进餐的时月里，盖瑞克总是惋惜地歪着头，望着巴希尔，“卡达西人最重要的品质。”

“还好我不需要当卡达西人，”巴希尔没觉得自己的吃相能糟糕到让盖瑞克扼腕的程度，“或者说，你这是硬要用高要求拘束我啦？”

“不不不，岂敢，医生。我只是担忧，你这样急切地吃饭，只是为了缩短时间，不想浪费太多在我身上。”……

……现在他望着灰色的天花板，那些刁难又仿佛重新钻回了他的耳里。近十年来，他有意无意中忽视着这个声音。但现在，前往卡达西亚的途中，仿佛是临近故乡的引诱，那些埋伏在该受诅咒的记忆迷宫中的絮语，又重新浮上了冰山漂泊的前意识洋面。

 

他怀疑自己是不是失去了恐惧和忌惮的本能。离开谭的庄园之后，他立即开着站用飞艇起飞，离开卡达西星系。他早该料到会被拦截盘问的。一艘卡达西巡洋舰要求与他视频同化，除了应答，巴希尔想不到别的办法。

“星联飞船，准备接受我方登船，”视频里的卡达西军官表情僵硬地说，“例行检查。”

“等等，听我说明！”巴希尔着急地扶住视频接收器的两侧，“我有急事……哦！”他想起来离开之前，谭除了交给他一份植线的卸载说明书，还有一份额外的通行令——现在他意识到了，这不仅仅是离开他居住的山庄的通行令。手忙脚乱地把通行令发给了巡洋舰后，他满怀期待地望着屏幕对面的卡达西军官。

“这是——啊，抱歉，长官，我之前不明白。”如果说先前的面部僵硬是出自刻板的军旅生涯，现在，卡达西军官的僵直则是出自惧怕。巡洋舰放小船离开了卡达西疆域，不等稍许迟疑，巴希尔就驾着船冲回了深空九站，冲回了他的医务室。

手术过后的第二天，他终于给盖瑞克解除了麻醉。他的病人睁开眼睛的时候，满眼都是陌生的警惕。

“放轻松，”他斟酌着字词，双手遏制了盖瑞克企图上倾的肩膀，“伊林。”

盖瑞克立即停止了起身的动作，重新倒回床上。阖上眼，沉默几分钟后，他吐出了几个字眼，“所以谭都告诉你了。”

“没错。”巴希尔捡起床头的三录仪，开始检测信号。生理信号一切平稳，可他不能保证盖瑞克的情绪也是如此。

一声惨淡的轻笑，盖瑞克咧起嘴。等巴希尔撤走三录仪，他还是不管阻拦坐了起来。“是时候回去了。”

“伊林，这就是你的房间，你不需要离开。”虽然这样说，巴希尔还是跟着站起来扶住了他，却被意料之外的冲力推开了。

 “我还是希望你叫我盖瑞克。那样的称呼，太……”盖瑞克摇了摇头，随即皱起了眉头，似乎些微的摇晃也能造成巨大的痛楚。他蹒跚着走到桌前，抽出无背的座椅，扶着桌面，缓缓落座在上面。终于，他摆脱了高度落差导致的头昏眼花，重新转脸朝向巴希尔。“医生，如果你不介意，我现在能不能喝点茶？”

那天是巴希尔见证卡达西礼仪的极致。盖瑞克的房间里，室温比站上其余地方都要高，灯光也要比其余地方都要弱，以适宜他的居住条件。盖瑞克点了一杯红叶茶，小小的一盅，浅黄色的茶水在浅蓝的瓷杯中摇晃，倒映着昏暗的室内光。他举起茶杯，手还在颤抖。将嘴唇凑上杯沿，他缓缓饮下一口，又挪开，放回桌上。可他足够虚弱，痉挛的手指承受不住茶杯下落时的重量，教它往桌沿一滑，落在地面上。瓷杯被地板弹开了，朝墙角滚去，直到被杯柄卡住；茶汁泼溅一地，沾染在刺绣考究的地毯上。巴希尔赶快上前，握住了盖瑞克的手指，检查有无烫伤。

“医生，放开手！我没事。”盖瑞克抽回双手，克制住继续打颤的直觉，咬紧牙关，将双手平摊在桌面上扶着。

“上次你说没事的时候，就差点害了自己这条命。”巴希尔柔声劝解。任何一个医生都不愿看到病人遭受不明之患，他也不例外。何况，他已经把盖瑞克视作朋友了，作为朋友，他也不希望惨况发生在他身上。

 “那得取决于，我是不是舍不得这条命。”盖瑞克适应了暂时的晕眩，俯下身去捡他的茶杯。“不要过来，医生！”他挥手让巴希尔离远点。“我可能没法自己把植线取出来，但捡个茶杯还是绰绰有余的。”他伸长了胳膊，指尖碰到了杯壁，终于将茶杯攥进手心。可是，正当要起身的时候，盖瑞克却失去了平衡，扶住桌沿的那只手滑落开来，一个趔趄，膝盖着地，跪倒在湿漉漉的地毯上。

巴希尔又一次迎上来，却只受到了一次格外缓慢、格外沉重的摇头。他只能把手收了回去。如果盖瑞克坚持，他没有办法强迫他接受帮助——只要还没陷入性命攸关的局面——于是，他只能隔着一米远的距离，看着盖瑞克重新扶着桌沿，艰难地将茶杯捡起，满面难忍的痛苦。但他还是站起来了，然后慢慢挪步，重新点了一杯红叶茶，坐回了座位上。

巴希尔坐到了他的对面，一如他们在复制餐厅或者夸克酒吧里用餐时那样。这一回，盖瑞克重新扶起了茶杯，手依然颤抖，甚至让几根乌黑的头发散落到额前，但他还是成功地将茶水送进了口中。每次只有一点，仿佛度过了漫长的岁月，但他最终还是完成了这项痛苦的、冗长的，但还是不疾不徐的饮茶仪式。

观看着的医生还是打破了这份宁静。他还抱有一点希望，拆除了植线的盖瑞克还能变回那个风趣狡猾的人。“现在我能理解了，我是指，你老是强调的风度。”巴希尔端着下巴，朝他的朋友绽出一个笑容。

“肯定的，”虽然声音依然疲惫，但也许茶水的润滑，盖瑞克的声线恢复了一点旧日的轻快，“这可是卡达西人最重要的品质。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

#3

停靠在卡达西主星港口的星联飞船并不少，多数是来接走撤离志愿者的。还有两三艘克林贡猛禽，盘旋在银白的星联船只之间，显得格外显眼。亚历山大一度被派遣到卡达西来提供水源净化方案，据他父亲沃夫的反应来看，他这份热心似乎被默认在光荣和愚蠢之间。每隔几十分钟，就有一艘小小的飞艇从浑厚的大气层中钻出来，飞向某一艘星舰。地面负担不起大额的传送能量，所以双方都建议使用飞艇运输人员和货物。

巴希尔隔着玻璃窗，俯视着迎面而来的地面。正如记忆中上的那样，卡达西亚是灰绿色的。上一次来的时候，大气也许更污浊一些，考虑到那时战火刚刚平息，整颗星球正在历经一场铺天卷地的焚毁。时隔十年，他们已经将大气中的有毒颗粒筛掉了大半。据盖瑞克寄来的那些信件中讲的，在卡达西主城，已经重新找回了四季的变换。

奥布瑞恩也瞧着外面，哼哼着说，“你知道我们怎么清理大气层的吗？”

“什么？”巴希尔走神很久，第一遍没有听清奥布瑞恩在问他什么。“我说，你知到我们怎么把大气层弄干净的吗？”

“唔，不知道。”巴希尔回答，可能迈尔斯跟他提过但是忘了？

“这个方法还是罗姆想出来的，”奥布瑞恩说，“他跟丽塔带着弗伦吉大使团来过一个月……想想吧，弗伦吉人来赈灾！总之他跟着星联科技支援队忙活了几天，然后冒出了个点子……这可是个了不起的伙计，他说，为什么不用传送机把浮尘传送出来呢？一开始我们都说不可能成功，但是，两个月之后，你瞧。”奥布瑞恩朝着船外漂浮在云朵里若隐若现的一个东西指了指，“气象气球，想不到吧？虽然只配备了最简单的传送机，不能传送复杂的物质。但是让它们传送走空气中的灰尘泥渣，已经足够了。”

“一共又多少个这样的气象气球？”操控着飞艇的达克斯插了一句嘴。

“中央大陆有两千个，北部大陆少点，但也近千了。”闻声，达克斯弹了一下舌头。“听起来是个宏伟的工程。”

“可不是，葛尔莫还给弗伦吉们发过个奖章，当时他还是卡达西领导人呢……”

达克斯望向巴希尔，两者交换了一个无奈的眼神。巴希尔记得这种熟悉的无奈表情，他曾经在贾吉娅脸上无数次看到，也曾经在艾兹瑞脸上无数次看到。但那已经是很多年以前了。旧日的痴迷似乎伴随着不可回转的年龄，一起埋没在了那只漂浮在贝久虫洞边的空间站里。而他现在享有的已不太多。有这种想法让他觉得有点对不起萨瑞娜，她允诺这一次不会擅自离开，而他却先冒出了一丝怠倦的念头。

眼前的晦暗云层渐渐变得稀疏，更多的浅绿和鹅黄映入了眼帘。一条蜿蜒的人工河流从远方淌来，绕过市郊的丘陵，拐着弯疏通了整座卡达西主城。人工的，是的。盖瑞克曾经说过，卡达西没有多少天然淡水水域，无论湖泊还是溪流，他们只有一片漫漫无际的灰绿色海洋，包裹住几片并联在一起的大陆。在信里他说，和希斯科上校去地球开会的时候，他发现旧金山到处是人工湖和野鸭子，如果有机会，他希望能在战后重建的时候把人工湖纳入考虑范围内（并不是说欢迎物种入侵的野鸭子）。【注*】

想到这里他不禁笑了起来。奥布瑞恩奇怪地盯着他，“朱利安，你有没有发现，自从把你从安多接上船之后，你就一直漫不经心的？”

达克斯在飞艇前面放声大笑，“他当然！”

“我当然？”巴希尔朝这份疑似嘲笑的断定投以抗议，“我不明白你指的是什么。”

“喔，我是说，这是你这么多年来第一次来卡达西亚，心情当然会激动一点。”达克斯收住笑声，但巴希尔能通过她的背影看到憋笑的痕迹。

“嗯哼。”他又不能否认，是不是？

“我说，朱利安，既然你这么想来看一看，那之前我问你有没有意愿陪我跟惠子来援助的时候，你怎么不来呢？”

“这……当时站上缺人……”他克制着回避与达克斯目光交错。不，他不可能像奥布瑞恩家一样去卡达西亚。他那时不可能抛下职责，抛下达克斯。达克斯也不可能随着他，去一个拒绝心理辅导的星球。他收到过收到奥布瑞恩寄来的全息相片，一张张全是卡达西亚的景色。奥布瑞恩和卡达西小伙子们搂着肩头的合照，新竣工的博物馆和市政厅，惠子拯救回来的西番莲盆栽……他当然希望去卡达西，哪怕只是拜访一回。

可他担心，拜访会变成参与援建。参与援建会变成久住。久住再久，他会无法离去。惠子也舍不得离去，但再舍不得，她也会搭上最后一班返程船，因为她的家在奥布瑞恩那里。可是巴希尔的家在哪里？

他不想回不去，所以他从未来访。现在他终于鼓起勇气前来，因为他终于在安多有个家了。他在内心嘲笑着自己。萨瑞娜知道了，肯定会把她自己锁在旧日的静穆里，仅仅用来悲伤。

 

踩踏在卡达西亚的草地上，感觉有点不太真实。休战协约尚未签订之时，他曾来过一趟。但那时他被直接传送到了建筑物里，没有直面这颗灰绿色星球的裸露空气，还有脚底松软的土壤。

奥布瑞恩用胳膊肘推搡了巴希尔一下，递给他一个呼吸罩。这时他才感觉到呼吸有点困难，稍微刮起点风，粉尘就会往鼻孔里钻。他们停泊在了一个小山丘的平坡上，从坡顶往远处看去，他们可以看到远处的卡达西主城。深红色的黄昏，温柔又严厉地抚摸过整片平原的伤疤，在黑夜前来之前，最后一次用浓重的色彩为它染上一层饱和的光晕。他看到城郊道路上来往的车辆，却鲜少有在外行走的居民。他匆匆把呼吸罩带上，舒缓地吸上一口压缩净化氧，这才觉得喉头干净了一点。

这方平台上停泊的其余四辆飞艇都是星联出产。达克斯替他们交涉完，从远处的登记点走过来，她脸上也挂着一个呼吸罩。巴希尔猜他现在的模样也差不多同样好笑。

“朝这个方向走！”她飞快地迈着腿，向不远处一个陪着铁黑色扶手的楼梯走去。他们一个挨着一个，沿狭窄的扶梯，从停机平台上走了下来。

方才湿漉漉的地面被石子路代替，踩着有点硌脚。路边的山坡断层上蒙了一层草皮，黄蔫蔫的，看得出来还没生根。不像他们在地球常见到的那种细石子路，那里的石子缝里总会冒出一点绿意，开着几点紫色的小花；而这里，棕黄的石子粒间，毫无生命挣扎着萌芽的迹象。巴希尔留意到这些，看向奥布瑞恩。而他的朋友们只是不出声地赶路。毕竟，带着呼吸罩讲话，可不是种舒适的体验。

终于，他们走上了一条主干道。达克斯东张西望，半长的黑头发几乎要甩起来了。她的目光锁定在了马路对面的站台上——叫它站台也好，毕竟那是那块平地唯一近似的东西。

站台边还有一位老人家，身边跟着一位年轻人。老头子已经满头铅灰，下半张脸围着一块麻布。年轻人也用麻布遮着口鼻，看到他们一行三人朝站台走来，就悄无声息地碰了碰老人的肩头。两方人面面相觑，直到达克斯打破了平静。

“请问，呃，这里有没有去城里的公车？”她悄声向老人家问道。但他并没有回话，只是瞧着她看，晃了晃头，转脸看向身边的年轻人，朝他嘟囔了几句听不懂的卡达西语。按说凭着卡达西礼仪，在这种场合下，应该先与年长者说话呀？达克斯不解地也望向了卡达西小伙子。

年轻人注意到众人的目光，声音从麻布后传了过来。“他的翻译器被撞坏了，有什么事可以跟我说。”

达克斯便重复了一遍她的问题。小伙子点了点头——一个从人类那里学来的动作——但随即又补充了一句。“航班不多，你们可能要等很久。”

很久之后，巴希尔才理解了这位年轻人的意思。等待去往城中的航班的时候，他和奥布瑞恩已经坐到了马路牙子上，只有达克斯和两位卡达西人还硬邦邦地站着。天已经黑下来了，却又不是纯粹的深黑。夜幕中飘着猩红的云彩，让天穹透着一丝不知由来的诡秘。如果在地球上看到这种夜色，往往意味着下半夜要落大雪。而这就是卡达西初春常见的夜晚，奥布瑞恩的全息相片记录过这些，何况现在的空气条件已经比他驻扎的时候好太多了。

终于，远方石子路与地平线交接的地方，两盏明黄的灯刺破薄雾，投射到他们的身前，奥布瑞恩和巴希尔如释重负地站了起来。现在站台上已经又多了两个人——两名平民穿着的卡达西女子。她们小心翼翼地，没有与三个穿着星联制服的人搭话。公共悬浮车一在站台边停下，等候多时的乘客们就搭了上去。

开车的是一个波利安人，没有穿着制服，胸口却别着星联的通讯徽章。她朝乘客们致以颔首礼——又一个卡达西式的问候。巴希尔知道，有很多外来志愿者放弃了回乡的船票，而是选择参与其他长期计划，更久地居住在卡达西亚，甚至与本地人共结连理。他不知道自己当年如果贸然前来，会不会也落得这样的结局。

悬浮车缓缓启动，很快加速起来，平稳地切割过空气，悬浮在石子路上方滑行而过。巴希尔坐在了靠窗的座位上，实际上，宽度仅能容纳双排座位的悬浮车里，每一个座位都靠窗。车内只有微弱的壁光，在窗户上投下蓝色的阴影。窗外，则是另一个世界。

 

他没有来过战前的卡达西亚，除非把赶去谭庄园的那次算上。但那次他行路匆匆，满脑袋都在盘算着怎么说服那个老东西把救治盖瑞克的手册交出来，根本没有注意到卡达西城的郊外是怎样一番样貌。

现在他聆听的是一个肃穆的世界，幽静的、深邃的，又毫无生机的世界。草莽无踪，只有人工培植的灌木和小乔木，借助着几根木棍，被扶持着站在路边。两侧的丘陵似乎被什么东西削去了半块，哪怕在猩红的月光下，也能看到山石被掏走后露出的铁岩，以及铺在上面给童山遮羞的草皮。巴希尔端着下巴，胳膊拐撑在座椅的扶手上，凝视进这篇浓重又惨淡的月色中。盖瑞克曾经写过，他的故土是多么的端庄，而伤疤又是多么的刻骨。不回信不代表没有读过，他记得每一句深情如做梦似的描述。

 

“he’ hif’ hit’ ne’……”【注*】巴希尔举着数据板，摆出一副极其认真的表情，嘴巴张得老大。这般发音立马遭到了坐在餐桌对面的人的唉声叹气。

“是‘哀’音，而不是‘依’音！”盖瑞克不满地拍了拍桌面，当然，用的力度很轻,连面前玻璃杯的卡纳酒都没怎么晃动。“医生，如果你真的想学卡达西语，就该先花上几个月的时间，好好费心一下发音和笔画，而不是急着赶着背诵名词动词。这和学标准语不一样！”

“盖瑞克，我又不想当卡达西大使，只要够看得懂你借我的原版卡达西小说就行啦。”巴希尔又开始朗诵，“bet-caf–chi-cIf-……”

“停停停！”趁着盖瑞克按下手掌示意噤声的功夫，巴希尔拎起自己的酒杯，把甜滋滋的卡纳酒倒进了嘴巴。“没有人会这样学习前缀！你最好搭配上动词，比如说，你不能只说bet-，‘从’，而是betka，‘从你’。这才是个完整的词语，然后再练习把这个词用到句子里，而不是急匆匆地学下一个单词，甚至下一个前缀！”

“diTh，diTh.”看到盖瑞克使劲维护心爱的卡达西语言的模样，巴希尔简直要笑出声来，但是又情不自禁地继续逗他，“chax， chek，chen，chip，chut……”随后，他发现一只厚厚的灰色手掌捂在了自己的嘴上。抬起头，那双蓝色的眼睛正溜圆地、责难似的盯着他。

“我不得不这样让你停下了。”即使巴希尔发出混沌的声音以示反抗，盖瑞克也没挪开手，“拜托了，医生。如果没有认真学的意思，或者只是想粗懂皮毛，你还是不要学卡达西语了。卡达西语和卡达西人都是非常极端的，一不做二不休；要不全有，要不全无。”

巴希尔终于把那只温热的手拽开了。“唉呀，盖瑞克，你这样一说，会把我对语言学的那一点儿兴趣都给吓没啦。”可是他的表情还是笑眯眯的，眼看着盖瑞克那不开心又在思考怎么反驳的表情。太有趣了。

“如果我没记错，上次我们见面的时候，《猩红阴影下的沉思》你已经看到第二卷了？”盖瑞克终于放弃，话锋一转，“你埋怨这本书太枯燥，甚至一个动词只会用同一个准确的词，而没有变幻多端的近义词，是不是？”巴希尔点点头，预感这事儿还没完。

“问题就在这儿了。卡达西语有两种形态，与外界交流的线性书写形态，也就是你现在正在学的，从左到右印刷的这种，原来只是北方大陆通行的语言，直到二十一世纪才发展成整个卡达西及其殖民地的通用语，正如你们地球的‘英语’一样。还有一种的排布方式，是从中央开始，横向轴线和竖向轴线同时阅读，交错如网格，遇到分支还有特殊的阅读方式。这种语言是主大陆几个世纪前通行的语言，虽然时日已久，但依然常见于卡达西本土的文学著作中。普瑞洛科，这本史诗的作者，正是一个出生在主大陆，同时也热爱主大陆文学的大家。虽然发表《猩红》的时候，她使用了印刷体语，但是此书成名不久，她又发表了此书的原稿，正是更为复杂的主大陆语言。现在，你想想，医生。在卡达西，印刷体已经是主大陆语言的简化了，翻译之后，此书的复杂性和深厚性已经弱化了几分；现在把卡达西语翻译成联邦通用语，哦，不用我提醒，我觉得你已经知道词味无趣的原因了吧？”

巴希尔赶紧反驳，生怕自己片刻的沉默会漏出少许的认栽，“同理，在你讥讽《罗密欧与朱丽叶》是部无病呻吟的堆砌之作时，也考虑过古英语的‘复杂性、深厚性’，也历尽了通用语和卡达西语的双重弱化吧？”

“哦，亲爱的，我可不像某位安全官，我从不会去刻意读某本将细腻感情充作主题的文学作品。我读这本书，纯粹因为女主角的名字与你有几分相似。”这匹蜥蜴说完，静静地观察着巴希尔即将炸开的脸庞，自得其乐。相反的，巴希尔没有把半张脸都缩进衣领里，而是大声反驳了起来。

“那你是不是该庆幸，任何一部卡达西史诗里，都没有个为国献身的女英雄叫伊林？”年轻的医生气鼓鼓地戳向裁缝的胸口，挥舞的右手却被半途捉住，继而被反扣在桌面上。

“没有，或者说，有我也不知晓。如果想得知是否有与我同名的女主角，就得亲自一本一本地翻阅所有卡达西浪漫小说。”盖瑞克波澜不惊地说着，虎口却没有松开的意思。“而且医生，你是否知道，如果放在卡达西亚本土，这样对着一个成年男性挥动手指，是一种危险的姿势？”

“怎么，难道是生死挑战吗？”

“卡达西人又不是克林贡人，从来不信有什么误会是非得靠搏命来解决的。”盖瑞克危险地一笑，“只不过会有两种可能的结局：一是被思想警察抓走，”

“思想警察？”巴希尔怀疑地说，“你确信这不是出自我借给你的《一九八四》？”

“哦，卡达西人不那样称呼他们，但是职能差不多——悄悄地处理掉那些言行不当，或者处世态度不太正常的人。”

“我可没想到你们会这么注重这些礼仪细节，瞧瞧，只是个微不足道的小动作啊。”巴希尔举起另一只手，像刚才那样在盖瑞克鼻子前头晃了晃。这回他长了记性，在盖瑞克扑住之前就停下了晃动，可还是被当作罪犯铐在了桌面上。“这有什么的？”巴希尔不满地问道，但他似乎也觉得很有趣，“思想警察会监视这一举一动吗？”

“他们可不觉得这的小事。”盖瑞克的视线集中在巴希尔扣在桌面的手腕上，“就算躲过了他们，第二种可能性也不见得受你待见。” 

“哦？那是怎样？”

盖瑞克抽出自己的一只手，向前伸去，虽然动作柔和，却忽视左右，直朝着巴希尔的脸伸了过来。可他随后看到了巴希尔蹙起的额头，脖颈上的筋脉也紧张地凸显在皮肤表层——手在半途僵住了。“也没什么可说的，不得体罢了。”他就这么缩回了两只手，抄进衣兜里。

“我觉得是时候回去了。”

“你还没告诉我呢！”巴希尔这么说着，心里却似乎已经有了答案。他不知道为什么还要扮演出无知的样子。可能出自习惯，习惯性地扮演成比实际智商和岁数都要低的样子……

“改日再说也无妨。”盖瑞克眨了眨眼睛，“唉，我可困死了。如果有力气，我还可以再跟你谈谈史前文学，可惜……”他摆摆手，站起来走向舱门，再转身回头，欠下脑袋，致以告别时的礼貌。“明日再叙。”

“那就……晚安。”巴希尔搓揉着有点被压疼的手腕，目送盖瑞克走出了自己的舱房。

  
【注*】梗自著名官方清水希嘎同人（不对）《The Hollow Man》。

【注*】派拉蒙及CBS官方都没有出品成体系的卡达西语，这里的卡达西语都是[tinsnip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip)的[二设](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672589/chapters/1262652)，正在建设中，词汇量不多，但是语法已经成形了。以下为文中出现的卡达西-英语对照表。

卡达西语

| 

英语  
  
---|---  
  
he’

| 

and  
  
hif’

| 

but  
  
hit’

| 

so  
  
ne’

| 

or  
  
bet-

| 

from  
  
betka

| 

from you  
  
caf-

| 

out of  
  
chi-

| 

close to  
  
cIf-

| 

at  
  
diTh

| 

Yes  
  
chax

| 

when  
  
chek

| 

what  
  
chen

| 

who  
  
chip

| 

where  
  
chut

| 

why  
  
 

 


End file.
